


Infinity War

by spn1dneedit (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Character Death, Everyone is Dead, Multi, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spn1dneedit
Summary: Thanos goes around the galaxy kicking the shit out of the Avengers...





	Infinity War

"Hmm" Thanos thinks, "time to go complete mission to kill half of the universe." So he does. Wanda and Thor put up a good fight. Everyone else is useless and Doctor Strange is a liar. Peter doesn't want to go and Thanos wins and kills 1/2 of all ppl... For now.


End file.
